Two Years Later
by SkittlesUhbDhm
Summary: Sango and Ayame knew each other since they were infants, but when Sango moves to America their sophomore years and comes back as a senior, will their friendship still hold or will they let their differences get in the way? [Read And Review]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or anyone in it, but I do own the plot and stuff for this (I think?). This will be the only disclaimer I put on this story, so don't say I didn't say I don't own the characters, because I do! I mean I don't, er, I did! Well, you know what I mean:Grumble.:

**Two Years Later**

**Summary:** Sango and Ayame knew each other since they were infants, but when Sango moves to America their sophomore years and comes back as a senior, will their friendship still hold or will they let their differences get in the way?

**Prologue**

It was a gloomy Saturday morning, around eleven-thirty, give or take a few minutes, and two girls sat outside on the curb in front of a house with a moving truck in the driveway. Both looked to be about fifteen- and sixteen-years-old and as though they were in their tenth grade, or sophomore, year in high school, maybe their freshman year, but the first part was the truth. The wind blew some, causing both of the girls to shiver and pull their coats tighter around their bodies and huddle closer together in silence, not wanting to ruin what they thought would be their last few hours together by saying something stupid. One of the girls sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, putting her arms on top of them as she buried her head into her arms, sniffling slightly as she tried to keep from crying. The girl whimpered slightly and looked back up, resting her chin on her arms, and looked out into the middle of the street where two boys were running around in the middle together, neither of them realizing they wouldn't be able to do that soon. Another gust of wind blew by the two, shaking the trees to their roots, causing the movers to stop what they were doing in order to gather the papers that had flown off in the breeze.

'D-do you have to go?' the girl who was hugging her knees to her chest asked, turning her head some to the person who she was talking with. 'I… You could live with me; my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed…' She sighed and lifted her chin off of her arms and ran a hand nervously through her rust coloured hair, biting her lower lip as she got no response from the girl beside her. A whimper escaped slightly parted glossy red lips as she buried her head back into her arms and tightly closed her eyes, no longer trying to keep her tears from falling. All she could think about was how she was losing her best friend because her friend's parents had decided it was time to move and had found another house in America. America! Why did it have to be, of all places, America? There were plenty of other countries near-by that they could have decided to move to; they might have been the same as Japan, but America was so far away and it was… different, to say the least.

'I'm sorry, Ayame,' the one besides the now silently sobbing girl said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her. The girl lifted her hand off of Ayame's shoulder when she felt her kind of push it off and sighed deeply, glancing to the ground while she played with the ends of her chocolate brown hair. 'Don't hate me because of my parents' decision; it's not like I want to go with them, I just don't have much of a choice because _both_ of them are going. I know your parents would let me live with you, but I want to stay with my family. You know how close we are…' She groaned and shook her head, putting it in the palms of her hands as she propped her elbows on her knees. No matter what she did, she couldn't think of anything to say that might make the silence go away and remain gone; she knew how Ayame was when she got upset and how she didn't like to talk until she had calmed down some. 'I promise to write to you every week and call you at least once a month, alright? We'll stay best friends and visit each other whenever we can, now stop being so sad and lets go do something before I've got to go.' Standing up, she grabbed a hold of Ayame's hand and pulled her to her feet, smiling happily as the other wiped her tears away and nodded.

Ayame sighed and nodded, tucking away the sheet of paper and pencil she had been carrying around since she had woken up, into her jeans pocket with a slight sigh. She had been in the moment to write something, but her best friend was more important than writing at the moment, especially since they wouldn't be together much longer. 'Alright, but you have to keep those promises or else I'll come after you, got it?' she said, laughing a little as she linked arms with the girl and leaned her head against her shoulder. 'Sango, you'll come visit over the school breaks you have in America, right?' No matter what Sango would say to her, she had a bad feeling they wouldn't be able to keep their friendship together while living in two different countries separated by an ocean. 'You're leaving me, and I have no clue what I'm going to do at school now; I can't stand people and you know it. Anyway, change of subject; how about we go see that movie you've been wanting to see before you leave, huh?'

Sango nodded her head slowly and looked down at Ayame with a slight grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, 'Alright, sounds like a plan.' She walked down the street with her friend and towards the movie theatre, not really caring that she hadn't told her parents she was going out one last time. It's not like they would have said no, anyway. 'Hey, what'd you put into your pocket?' she asked and pulled the piece of paper out and started to read through it, though only got to the second line when Ayame tore it out of her hands. 'Oh, sorry, I didn't know I couldn't read it…' she said, sighing somewhat as she looked at the ground when she felt Ayame pull her arm out of hers.

-

Two and a half hours later, Ayame and Sango came out of the theatre, Sango looking at the watch she wore in one of her belt loops while Ayame looked at her cell phone for the time. Two-o-five. Both of the girls knew they should probably head home since they knew Sango's parents would probably be ready to leave and wondering where their daughter had gotten to in the past couple of hours and why they weren't informed. They started walking, neither saying a word to each other, just staring ahead of them and at the ground, sighing on occasion because they wanted to say something but couldn't bring them selves to talk, or because they were bored now. The silence remained until they had finished the walk to the front of Sango's house when Ayame decided to speak, though her talking didn't last very long.

'Here,' she mumbled and pulled a sheet of paper out of the back pocket of her jeans as she handed it over to the brunette. 'It's… nothing special, but I wanted to give it to you…' she said quietly, her voice cracking as she spoke and tried to hold back tears. 'I wrote it this morning before I came outside to help you pack the rest of your stuff up, but I didn't want to give it to you until now…' She sighed some and nervously ran a hand through her rust coloured hair, her emerald green eyes resting on the sheet of paper Sango was now holding. 'Well, I'm going to go… I'll… I'll see you around…' With that, she turned on her heel and dashed off towards her house, hoping to be able to get inside before she started bawling her eyes out.

_Sango:_

_Just so I don't start crying when we say good-bye, I won't be talking. This should sum just about everything up for you and why I won't be there to wave you off like I promised I would do. I love you more than a sister, and with you leaving me to go to America, I don't know what I'm going to do without you making both us attempt to be more social than we usually are. Haha. There's more I want to say, but I have no idea how to put what I'm thinking and feeling into words… Promise you won't forget me and you'll keep in touch with me, and I'll promise you the same._

_Now I'm crying…_

_Well, good luck in America!_

_Love you lots,_

_Ayame_

Besides Ayame's name was a small chibi drawing of her holding a tissue in the air as she waved off a moving van with Sango looking out the window. Ayame was crying and Sango was close to tears in the picture, but she wasn't quite there yet.

Sango sighed after she read the note and looked up to where Ayame had run off to, just seeing her red-brown hair as she ran into her front door. She shook her head and carefully tucked the note into her pocket, then started over towards her parents, who were standing by their car with their doors open, waiting for her to get over there so that they could leave. 'Damnit, Ayame,' she mumbled and quickly brushed her tears away as she climbed into the car and unrolled the window, sticking her head out as she looked over towards Ayame's room where, sure enough, Ayame sat, looking out the window. Both of the girls gave weak waves as Sango's parents drove off down the street, taking Ayame's best friend away from her for what Ayame thought would be forever.


	2. Two Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own InuYasha or any such related characters. I do own the random people who walk up now and then. Well, I don't, but I'm going to say I do.

**Kat:** After a month long hiatus, and the fact that I said I wouldn't come back, I've come back. I need to write. That's my life. And I'm not in the mood to write my actual book because… I'm lazy? So… yeah…

**Chapter 1: Two Years Later**

It had been two years. Two longs years had passed since one chocolate haired girl had left Japan to live in America, and she was finally back. Her parents hadn't had the easiest of times in America, needing to learn English and find jobs they were qualified for. Most people wouldn't hire them, despite the fact that the girl's parents were exactly what the stores and businesses needed, since some people were still racist about the Japanese. A family meeting had been held, and everyone, with arguments from their daughter, had agreed to go back to Japan.

_Hm… I wonder if everyone still goes here,_ she thought, letting her dark brown gaze rake through all of the students to find a familiar face, and her locker. The girl held her books in her arms as she walked, holding them up to her chest so that she wouldn't get book dropped, something that had happened to her many a time in America. Her locker came into view, and she walked over to it, looking down at the slip of paper she had in her hand to find her combination.

'Thirty-two…' she said, spinning the dial on the combination lock to the left three times, then stopped on the number. 'Six…' she mused, turning the dial to the right, after passing said number once, and stopped on the six. 'Fifteen…' she said and turned the lock to the left and pulled on the lock when she got to the right number. A click was heard signaling that the lock had opened and the girl took it off of the locker and opened it, putting it back on and locking it. She sighed and put the books she didn't need for her first class into her locker and pulled out a one inch thick binder and an Algebra book, putting them in her arms.

The bell rang just as the dark haired girl shut her locker and started down the hall. Inhaling deeply she, stopped in front of her classroom for a moment, then reached a hand out and opened the door and walked in, looking over to the teacher. 'Sango Taijiya,' she mumbled, already knowing that the teacher was going to ask for her name since she was late. 'I couldn't find the classroom,' she said in an attempt to get out of being marked tardy, 'I'm new here.'

One rusty haired girl looked up from the piece of paper she had been writing on when she heard the door open, but then looked back down and continued writing. When she heard the name, her head snapped back up with an eyebrow raised as she watched the girl stand calmly in the front of the classroom. 'It can't be…' she mumbled and shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair and went back to writing. Her hand quickly moved across the paper as she wrote down her thoughts in incomplete sentences; she could make them complete later. With a sigh, she set down her pen and put her head in the palm of her hand, resting her elbow on the desk as she let emerald green eyes gaze out the window, showing a faraway look in them.

'Miss White?' the teacher asked, now standing beside the girl after several failed attempts to get the young female's attention from the front of the classroom. She waved her hand in front of the girl's eyes, and then snapped her fingers up close to her face when she made no move when the hand was waved in front of her face. 'Ayame, will you please stop daydreaming and listen to me?' the teacher asked, irritation quite obviously showing in her voice. After several minutes of silence on both parts, the teacher looked around the classroom, hoping someone in there knew Ayame well enough to get her to wake up. 'Does _anyone_ know how to get her to pay attention?'

Sango walked up behind Ayame and grabbed the book from the girl, then flipped through the pages of it, not paying attention to what was written, but to the girl who had snapped back to reality and was searching for the book. 'Here,' she said and handed it back to the rusty haired girl with a slight smile, then headed back to the front of the class to grab her books, which were resting on the teacher's desk. 'Still the same as always, huh?' she asked when she got back to the female, who was fuming.

'Miss White, would you _please_ just listen to me? All I ask is for your attention for five minutes and then you can go back to doing whatever you were doing before,' the teacher said, tapping her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest. After receiving a nod from the female in front of her, who was still fuming and glaring at Sango, she started to explain. 'Ayame, I'm assigning you to be Sango's guide through the school for today. You will take her to her classes and help her if she needs any-'

Ayame snorted some and looked back at the teacher, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, 'She won't need any help.' With that, she went back to gazing out the window, deciding to ignore any other comments from her teacher, or anyone for that.

'Why can't you just listen to me for once and be nice?' the teacher asked and sighed in defeat, then turned to Sango. 'Please excuse her. She's been like this for the past year or so. She's usually kind to others, so don't be afraid to ask her for help.' She smiled sweetly then walked up to the front of the class and started to take roll, skipping Sango and Ayame's names since she knew that both of them were there.

'Still as anti-social as always?' Sango asked as she sat down beside Ayame and looked over at her, knowing she was going to get some insults thrown at her. Leaning back in her seat, she put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling, tossing sideways glances at the silent girl beside her. After getting no response, Sango shrugged and yawned, then closed her eyes, hoping to be able to get some sleep during the class since she hadn't gotten much at home.

Once again, the rusty haired girl had gone back to looking out the window, her head propped up by her elbow and resting in the palm of her right hand. Her left held her pencil loosely and moved it in her fingers, the ends hitting every so often when she hit it hard enough with one of her fingers. Deciding it was best to put the fact that Sango hadn't written to her in at least a year, Ayame figured she should at _least_ say something to her. 'Some people don't change as easily as you because they grew up with the people they're going to school with and have never gotten along with them,' she mumbled through clenched teeth. 'I'm trying to think, by the way.'

'Aya,' Sango began with a sigh as she turned towards the girl, 'calm down. I'm just trying to catch up with you since we haven't talked in so long.' She assumed that was the wrong thing to say, which it was, because she got no response from her former friend and it didn't look like the other girl would say anything this time. Inhaling deeply, Sango shook her head and put her elbows on her desk, resting her chin in her hands as she propped them up on the desk. 'Alright, I'll be quiet,' she mumbled out of the corner of her mouth as she looked down at the desk.


	3. The First Encounter

**Kat:** Holy cow it's been a long time since I've updated! I've been busy; what else can I say? We picked classes a while ago, and I've been stressing over that, then I got news that, yes, I will be having homework for two classes over the summer. Joyous days. Then I realized I needed to start paying attention in class and actually do something so that I don't fail. Yes, I do have all B's, but the B in English might be dropping if I don't get my ass in gear.

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

The bell rang. Students got up, grabbed their books, and shuffled out of the classroom with sighs. One class of going over the syllabus down, five more to go. Sometimes it was probably just a lot easier if they skipped the first day of school since the teachers said the same thing every year, except maybe adding an extra book to the list of books needed for the school year, but that could be figured out at another time. All six teachers would hand out sheets of paper, the colour depending on the teacher and class, and then they would go over it for an hour and not get finished then have to go over it once more the next day, only go faster and without listening to students.

The chocolate haired girl had gathered her belongings and held them in her arm, holding them up with a hip as she watched the other girl, who had yet to make a movement to leave. 'Ayame… come on, the bell rang; you can't just sit here all day…' she said with a sigh, shaking her head somewhat as she gnawed on her lower lip slightly. Groaning somewhat, she ran her free hand through her hair and pulled some of it over her shoulder, fingering the tips. 'You know what…fine…' She then turned and walked out of the classroom, only glancing over her shoulder for a moment to see if the rusty haired girl had made a move.

'I've got a free period next, thank you,' the rusty haired girl grumbled, irritated, under her breath as she glared out the window. Deciding she didn't want to listen to the lecture on what was to be done during the year again, not that she listened before, the girl forced herself to her feet, grabbed her bag and slung it over one of her shoulders as she walked out of the classroom and down the hall. She watched Sango's back as she walked away and down the hall to her next class, turning into one of the English rooms when it came up. Ayame sighed and shook her head as she turned down the hall towards the doors that led outside of the school.

A hand raised in the middle of a twelfth grade English class as one student waited to be called on. Her question didn't have anything to do with what was being talked about, but she figured it was more important than knowing which books to buy from the bookstore. The girl fidgeted in her seat slightly and forced her hand higher up into the air as she gnawed on her lip, groaning at the fact that she was being ignored. 'Sir…' she grumbled and then stood up behind her desk, putting her hand by her side. 'I **really** need to go use the restroom…'

'Miss Taijiya,' the teacher said, sighing as he glanced from his seating chart to her, rolling his eyes slightly. 'You don't interrupt my class while I'm talking, no matter how badly you need to use the bathroom. You're supposed to go during passing between first and second, not during class.' With a groan, he shook his head and went back to explaining the school year to the rest of the class, ignoring the look of shock on Sango's face.

'But, sir!' she exclaimed, watching him as he continued speaking, ignoring the outburst. 'I come from America; I don't know the rules you've set, so you can't blame me for not knowing that I couldn't go,' she said, hoping her explanation would let her leave the classroom and go find the bathroom, and hopefully someone to talk to. 'I promise this won't happen again if you let me go…' She had no clue what would convince him to allow her to go if this didn't work, but she'd find a way.

The teacher let out an exasperated sigh as he glanced from the rest of the class to Sango, shaking his head in defeat. 'Fine, but make it quick, will you? You're going to miss what books you need to get, and how the grading goes out here,' he stated, then watched her leave and went back to explaining everything else to the class. If the need be, he could just give a sheet of paper to Sango with all the notes and everything she needed.

The brunette groaned as she got out of the classroom and rolled her eyes as she stopped by the hall leading towards the bathroom, and to the front of the school. She bent forward, gathered her hair into her hands and stood up straight, making sure there was no bump in her hair before putting in a ponytail. After finished with that task, she continued walking down the hall and past the bathroom, not really having the need to go, like she had said, since it was more to get out of class and find someone to talk to. Figuring that, like their freshman year, Ayame had a free period; she headed outside into the front of the school and wandered around in search of the girl.

Ayame was sitting outside by the gym underneath a large tree with her back leaning up against the trunk. It was her usual spot and had been since she was a freshman, and she didn't exactly feel the need to find a new place, even if someone else decided to sit there during their lunch break, which people had done. Her knees were pulled up and her writing book was open and leaned up against them, one of the pages having been doodled upon since no ideas of what to write had come to mind. 'Damnit…' she grumbled as she read through a few of her thoughts, crossing some out since they didn't make much sense to her. She leaned her head back against the trunk, closing her eyes as she put her pen into her mouth, chewing on the tip of it like she always did, which caused her to break several of them in her mouth and get ink all over herself.

The sound of footsteps hitting the grass and crushing the blades caught her attention and she pulled her pen out of her mouth, perking up as she let emerald eyes glance around the grounds to see who was coming. Slowly, the sound got louder and more distinct, making it easier to tell how fast the person was coming, which was rather fast since they were running. She sighed and looked over in the direction the sound of panting and heavy breathing was coming and watched the boy who had come into her eyesight running towards her, his raven hair up in a high ponytail, though still reaching to his back. Her hands were in front of her as she leaned forward on them some, watching the male continue his jog around the gym; her knees were underneath her and supporting almost all of her weight, except the bit that was on her hands. The writing book had been forgotten for the most part, and had been pushed off to the side, in the boy's running path.

A yelp came from her when she realized what had happened and what the crunching of paper had been only seconds before. 'Oh no!' she exclaimed and pulled back, looking over to her book with a sigh as she grabbed it from the ground. Some of the pages were ruined from the dirt on his shoes, those she had written on, but, for the most part, it was still in decent condition, save for fact that many of the pages had been ripped out and crumpled up. 'Shit…' she said, sighing sadly as she stuffed the pieces that had been ripped out back into the book and closed it, shaking her head as several rust coloured tresses fell into her eyes.

The male had stop when he heard the yelp and the girl exclaim, turning around to look at her to see if he had hurt her. His bangs were plastered to his face with sweat, which was running down the sides of his face and neck and soaking his gray shirt. 'Did I hurt you?' he asked, his breathing heavy as he bent over double in front of her, his hands on his knees, ocean blue eyes locking onto the girl's emerald ones. 'If I did, I'm sorry; I guess I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going…' He trailed off when he spotted the ruined notebook in her shaking arms and sighed in relief, glad to find out he hadn't stepped on her or ruined anything important. 'I'll bring you a new one tomorrow,' he said between his gasps for breath, 'since I ruined that one. While I'm running, I'll come by and drop it off, alright?'

Ayame's eyes were wide in shock, surprised to hear that the boy was willing to go and get her a new notebook. She nodded her head slowly, so as to not seem too dumb, in response as she watched him wave and then start his run again. 'Th-Thanks…' she called quietly after him, too shocked and scared to say it any louder than that, though she figured he heard since he was, after all, a fellow wolf demon. Dropping the notebook onto the ground, she shuffled through the papers to pick out the most important ones to keep, and which she needed to destroy now.

'So…Aya's got a crush now, huh?' a voice came as the person to which it belonged to walk up, smiling some as she crouched down next to the shaken up girl. She sighed when she earned herself a glare from the girl on the ground and shook her head, not really sure what else she could say. 'Why won't you talk to me anymore, Aya? Don't tell me it's just because I stopped writing you while I was gone…' She groaned, figuring that was the reason. 'I'm sorry that I got busy with life out there and didn't have time for much else.'

'No one calls me Aya anymore, so stop it,' she snapped and stood up, hugging her book and papers to her chest as she sighed and started towards the nearest trash can to throw what she didn't want anymore away. 'And it's not just because you got a new life and forgot about the one person who once meant something to you; it's the fact that you come waltzing in here and expect me to be able to just forget about the minor detail of us not having spoken for a year. It's not easy to bring someone from your past back into your life when you've assumed they hate you and never wanted anything to do with you in the first place.' She sighed, angrily threw her papers and notebook into the trash can and turned on her heel to look at Sango, crossing her arms over her chest in the process.

Sango stared wide-eyed at Ayame as she let the information sink in and thought about what to say so that she didn't make a dumb mistake and say something to make the situation even worse. 'I know it's not easy to do that, I was just hoping you'd be able to be my best friend again and be happy that we're going to school together again, not get angry and want to rip my head for coming back here,' she said and sighed some, shaking her head. 'Maybe I was expecting too much, though. I would probably have reacted the same way as you have been if this happened to me, but I just want to be friends again; I don't want you to hate me for not writing.'

'You're trying too hard,' she stated simply and walked back up to the front of the school to go to her locker. 'It'd probably be easier to consider each other acquaintances rather than friends of enemies, because that's how I'm looking at the situation. You're a completely different person than you were before you left, and I don't want you to be the way you are,' she said and walked into the school and down the hall, not really expecting Sango to follow her to come up with a snappy response. After several moments of silence, she looked over her shoulder to see if she was going to be stopped to be spoken to, but no one was there, which caused her to sigh in relief.

_I'm just pushing her away…I shouldn't be doing that; I want to stay friends with her,_ she thought as she shook her head and stopped in front of her locker, looking down to her hand. 'Nine…' she mumbled, spinning the dial three times in the right direction. 'Twenty-two…' she sighed, going in the opposite direction and past the number, stopping. 'And three,' she said, turning to the number, then pulled the lock down, taking it off, and opening her locker. She pulled one of her text books out of her locker, putting the papers she had kept in the cover of it, and then stuffed the book quickly back into her locker. Slamming the door fast enough that nothing would fall out, she walked away and down the hall to go the back way out of the school.


End file.
